Wish was Real
by Sra. Heathcliff
Summary: "Nos devaneios dele, ela ainda estava lá e seus lábios dela tinham um gosto de maçã. Mas era apenas uma lembrança, uma lembrança de algo que nunca havia ocorrido.." - Arthur Centric, presente para Shii-Sensei.


**Wish was Real.**

(Presente de Natal para Shii-Sensei)

Nos devaneios dele, os dois estavam juntos, perto do pomar, e longe de todos os seus "amigos". Eles estavam sozinhos, como sempre deveriam estar, e ele aproximava-se cada vez mais da garota mais jovem - porém tão linda, perfeita, inteligente e _real_ que ele quase não resistia à seu charme inocente e doce. E real era a palavra menos adequada para descrever seus sonhos..

A neve caía aos seus pés, e assim como tudo naquela época do ano, sua palidez e seu branco absoluto o lembraram da macia e maravilhosa pele da alemã - não que ele já tivesse tocado-a, mas quisera tanto que conseguia sentir sua textura mesmo sem nunca tê-lo feito. As folhas caídas lembraram os lábios de Liesel. E logo em seguida lembrou-se de Rudy Steiner. O que ele era dela? Não sabia ao certo, mas a proximidade dos dois o irritara e muito quando entrara em contato com os dois furtadores de maçã pela última vez - afinal, ele era namorado dela ou algo do tipo que não pudesse sair de seu lado em nenhuma circunstância?

Quando seus olhos se fecharam, mais uma situação irreal formou-se em sua mente. Era natal, a neve caía exatamente como agora, e no auge de seus trinta e cinco anos, Arthur Berg viu-se transportado para sua adolescência, e sentado no mesmo lugar - debaixo de sua macieira -, ele viu uma figura baixinha aproximar-se. Admirou enquanto Liesel Meminger aproximava-se dele e tomava seu rosto entre suas mãos, tão macias quanto ele jamais imaginara, e derreteu-se entre elas, mergulhando no seu perfume afrodisíaco, enquanto acordava de supetão de mais um sonho.

Levantou-se, indo para o alcance da neve. Viu sua mulher, Alice, olhar para ele pela porta de vidro enorme que tinham. Não o levassem a mal, ele amava Alice, porém não conseguia tirar as imagens de mais de doze anos atrás de sua cabeça - nem por tudo nesse mundo, por nada, nada conseguia tirar as imagens doces de um passado que nunca aconteceram em sua mente, e que ele desejava que fosse real. Acenou com a cabeça, indicando que iria comprar alguma coisa no mercado. "Tudo bem." Alice murmurou com os lábios, um sorriso sincero formando-se. Ela o amava, tanto quanto ele a amava - mas não conseguia tirar Liesel da cabeça. Porque não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça, aquela menina que ele vira pela última vez quando ainda era um adolescente, um menino aprendendo a lidar com a vida?

Sentia-se culpado por isso. Sentia-se culpado por tudo. Sentia-se culpado por existir, mas quando estava ao lado de Alice, o mundo parecia mais leve - ela era maravilhosa, era a mulher de sua vida, e... Viu uma figura conhecida lá perto do mercado. Desde que voltara para sua cidade natal, contara os dias para não-encontrar Liesel, mas lá estava ela, no auge de seus trinta e um anos, com um sorriso fraco no rosto pálido, os cabelos loiros caindo majestosamente por sua face. Engoliu em seco, com um sorriso ainda mais fraco do que o dela, pensando em como seria esse reencontro - se ela se lembraria dele, do que falariam, se assim sua paixonite seria curada -, quando viu alguém o abraçar repentinamente. Quando o cheiro de laranjas misturado à livros velhos deixou de o entorpecer, viu a antiga jovem - agora uma mulher - parada à sua frente, com um sorriso tão doce quanto os dos velhos tempos.

"Arthur!" ela disse, o sorriso aumentando ao vê-lo sorrir também e perceber que era ele. Liesel Meminger continuava perfeita, como sempre fora - e, pelo visto, jamais deixara ou deixaria de ser. "Quanto tempo. Não sabia que havia voltado para a cidade. Tudo bem com você?"

"Ótimo. Maravilhoso." Ele disse, com um sorriso. "Bem, voltei quando me casei." Engoliu em seco, mas a loira apenas continuou sorrindo. Ela o guiou, bem-humorada, até um pequeno e confortável café ali perto, onde os dois se sentaram para discutir melhor as coisas. "Ainda roubando muitas coisas, Roubadora de Maçãs?"

A menina abaixou os olhos, com um sorriso. "Rudy perguntava a mesma coisa. Mas, para ele, eu era a Roubadora de Livros. Não sei qual dos dois prefiro. Mas não, não tenho roubado nada... O mundo gira. Não somos mais adolescentes, _liebe_. E também estou casada."

A garganta de Arthur ficou seca. "E como está Rudy, por falar nele? Parabéns pelo casamento." A risada de Liesel ecoou pelo café, maravilhosa e intrigante como as coisas que Arthur Berg adorava roubar, entre elas, corações e amizades - as quais conservava até os dias atuais.

"Não estou casada com Rudy, Arthur." Ela disse, com um sorriso que logo desapareceu. Ela suspirou e, com os olhos úmidos e vermelhos, confessou: "Rudy está morto. Morreu no bombardeio à rua Himmel há quase vinte anos."

"Eu.. Sinto muito." Sua garganta ficou ainda mais seca, e com o sorriso triste da garota - que era forte o suficiente para segurar uma centena de lágrimas - teve uma vontade louca e moribunda de abraçá-la. "Mas, hey, é natal. Devia ir para a ceia lá em casa. Todos os garotos que roubavam maçãs estarão lá, e acho que você irá se dar bem com Alice, minha esposa. Aliás, se não é Rudy.. Com quem você está casada?" perguntou.

Ela deu um sorrisinho, apertando a mão de Arthur. "Max Vandenburg¹. Falarei com ele, e talvez possamos ir para lá.. É uma tradição comemorarmos com o sr. Steiner, porém tradições são feitas para serem quebradas, não?"

Inclusive a do casamento, pensou Arthur, no momento em que puxou Liesel mais para perto dele e a beijou de um jeito que sempre quis, porém nunca pode. Quando seus lábios se colaram e sua narina foi impregnada pelo cheiro de maçã e de livros envelhecidos, não houve tempo para pensar sobre mais nada. Beijaram-se de modo sutil, doce, e quando se separaram, a face pálida de Liesel estava vermelha, tão vermelha quanto seus lábios. Ela levantou-se rapidamente, parecendo assustada com os atos do amigo.

"Sinto muito, Lis. Juro, foi sem querer." Pediu o rapaz, com um sorriso triste. Havia se descontrolado, mas não querai que acabasse assim, que eles não se falassem mais, que a história acabasse sem mais nenhuma letra para adorná-la. A loira deu um sorrisinho fraco.

"Certo. Saudades daquela época, não?" Os lábios de Liesel tinham gosto de maçã, uma maçã tão deliciosa quanto as antigas. Com esse pensamento, ele pode apenas assentir com a cabeça. "Até a ceia de Natal, Arthur.. E vamos esquecer esse episódio. Adeus."

"Adeus, Liesel." E, quando ela estava bem longe, Arthur Berg disse para o nada: "_Ich liebe Dich_, desculpe."

Nos devaneios dele, eles estavam juntos, como nas antigas épocas - e nada nem ninguém podia os impedir disso, nem maridos, nem compromissos, nem tradições. E os lábios dela tinham gosto de maçã, enquanto ela lia um livro na sala, sentada em seu colo, e os dois riam, trocando beijos como prova de amor. Mas eram apenas lembranças, uma lembrança falsa e irreal de algo que nunca havia ocorrido - e que jamais iria ocorrer.

Arthur Berg estava perdido em um mar de ilusões. "Ich wünschte, es waren echte.²"

* * *

**¹ - Max Vandenburg** é, para mim, o marido mais apropriado para Liesel depois da morte de Rudy, porém está empatado com Arthur. Isso é, na minha mente maníaca e deplorável de moribunda, poupérrima e burra pseudo-escritora de fanfics.

**² - Ich ****wünschte, es waren echte** significa "Queria que fosse real" em alemão. Ou _Wish was Real_, o título da fanfic, em inglês.

* * *

**N/A: **Amorecos! Acho que viciei em _Book Thief_. Depois que escrevi _Um Beijo_, foi difícil parar de pensar nesse fandon lindo e perfeitoso. Portanto, essa fanfic é um presente de natal para minha linda amiga _Shii-sensei_, a qual amo mais do que muita coisa nesse mundo - nós duas dividimos o Dean, portanto, somos quase irmãs. Ou rivais pelo amor do gostosão e perfeito cara de Supernatural, tanto faz.

O fato é que ela me pediu, de natal, uma fanfic Arthur Centric, e como eu amo o lindo-perfeito-maravilhoso do Max, eu tive que metê-lo de algum modo na história. Quero dizer. Ah, vamos ser sinceros, Max e Arthur são demais!

E, ah, era para ser uma Death Fic, mas sou incapaz de matar o Arthur Berg. Ou a Liesel. Por isso, espero sinceramente, Shii-chan, que você goste desse seu presente de natal, apesar dele ser tão idiota quanto o ser que vos fala!

Link para a capa disponível no meu perfil, embora seja terrível - eu a fiz na primeira vez que postei a fanfic, quando tinha onze anos (agora tenho treze mas, acreditem, minha "habilidade" - pfff - com capas melhorou bastante). É sério, o que custa comentar? Só clicar no retângulo ali embaixo e digitar. Qualquer "ta uma porcaria" serve para mim, desde que comentem *-* E também, sério, me matei pra isso sair, ok? E a Morte vai puxar seu pé a noite caso não comentem..

Ich liebe du,

xoxo :*  
Nina-chan


End file.
